whatever it takes
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: The sixteenth meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Bitter and haunted, Ginny Potter has traveled through time to ensure the fall of Voldemort's Empire and save her husband from death. :: For AJ


**Dedication:** **For the absolutely wonderful and adorable AJ, who I seriously adore. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend and enjoy this mess of a story.**

 _ **June fic exchange:**_ _Jily, Hinny, and mentioned past RonHermione. Prompts used: rebellion!au (sorta?), dusk, power, "we accept the love we think we deserve."_

 **A/N:** _Ginny in this story comes from a world where Voldemort won because there were eight Horcruxes._

 _Special thanks to Amber and Jill for editing!_

X

The 16th meeting of the Order took place in a nondescript warehouse in the industrial district at dusk, covered under invisibility charms and wards, a safehouse in plain sight. Inside, a stocked kitchen was serving a large variety of people.

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as he looked around at the people around him. All were far too young to bear the burden of war but times like these called for desperate measures.

"Attention everyone," Albus called, waiting for the room to quiet down. "I have called this meeting today to discuss the recent attack in Diagon Alley. I fear this may be—"

The room became suddenly stuffy and Albus Dumbledore felt the tug of ancient and strong magic as a portal of some sort became visible, swirling with heavy strands of magic until all of a sudden… a girl fell out.

Dusting herself off, the girl stood up and her eyes widened momentarily. Albus watched her warily as she looked around the room in shock.

"Who are you?" Albus asked curiously. The girl looked familiar, like someone he knew, but Albus could not place her.

The girl smirked and Albus Dumbledore flinched. The look was nothing less than chilling, far more emotionless than he would have expected from a girl her age.

"Ginny Potter," the girl said, raising an eyebrow.

Albus sighed, resigning himself to playing the girls games. He didn't know any other Potters and judging from the shocked look on Lily's and James's face, nor did they. "How and why did you come here, Ms. Potter?"

"I'm from the past," Ginny said and her previous smirk faded into a defiant glare. "And I'm here to stop Voldemort's reign of power before he kills everyone I love again."

X

"Albus, do you think she's telling the truth?" Minerva McGonagall asked as soon as Ginny had willingly left the room to let the Order speak.

Alice Longbottom cleared her throat softly and everyone turned to hear her speak. Alice was a quiet woman, but she had an air of intelligence around her that captivated people. When she spoke, people listened. "I think she's being honest. You should have seen her eyes- no one goes through nothing and has eyes that haunted. We should listen to her."

Albus nodded. "We will. Let us hear her story before judging ourselves."

X

Ginny scowled as they let her into the room. Why had they taken so damn long? They didn't have much time to begin with, let alone any to waste.

"Miss Potter," Albus Dumbledore said pleasantly. "We have decided to grant you an opportunity to speak before we judge."

Ginny snorted internally at his words. _Grant._ Well, she had a story to tell and they better damn _grant_ her their full support.

"Many years ago, Merope Gaunt of the disgraced Gaunt family drugged Tom Riddle Sr, a wealthy Muggle, with a love potion. Of their union, a son was born: Tom Riddle Jr. He grew up to become Voldemort and terrorized the world," Ginny said tonelessly, listening to the Order members around her gasp. "Oh, that's not even the beginning. Sybil Trelawney, a complete drunk but genuine Seer, made a prophecy that would change the world."

Ginny looked down at where Lily and James sat on the couch, holding hands. This would destroy them but she had to do it. She had to save them all and get Harry back.

Ginny closed her eyes and trudged. "Harry James Potter was foretold to be the only person who could defeat Lord Voldemort." Ginny took a deep breath. "The prophecy was genuine."

James's scream split the air.

X

Ginny felt ill as she looked down around at the Order members beside her. They all looked horrified and several were crying. It wasn't going well.

Lily had almost punched Dumbledore in the face upon finding out Harry had grown up with Petunia and it had gotten worse. James had cried upon finding out Peter would be betraying them and promptly Stupefied him. The rat now lay in a corner, unconscious. Ginny would have taken care of him herself if she didn't have more important things to do.

The Hogwarts years were the easiest to tell. Hermione had grilled her on them mercilessly before sending Ginny through time and it all came naturally—the Stone in Harry's first year, dying in the Chamber with the diary, Sirius's escape, the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric, Umbridge's quills and their rebellion, Snape killing Dumbledore, and that horrible year in Hogwarts under Voldemort's rule.

Still, she wasn't ready for the wave of emotion that threatened to take over until Ginny felt like she was drowning in nothing, and it certainly had nothing on the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ginny laughed bitterly. "We thought we had gotten them all. Seven Horcruxes, it just seemed to fit. After all, wasn't seven the most magical number? We underestimated Tom's arrogance. Of course, he wouldn't care about preexisting rules."

Lily stared at Ginny urgently. "What happened? How did Harry die? And how can we get him back?"

Ginny gave her a small smile at the last question but her face fell almost instantly. "Voldemort almost killed Harry, but the Horcrux inside him saved him. Instead, we spent the next two years trying to find the last Horcrux. Eventually, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Draco Malfoy and I found it, but by then it was too late. Everyone we loved was dead and that's when Hermione came up with her idea."

"Who's Hermione?" Sirius called. "You keep mentioning her."

Ginny swelled in pride for her now-dead friend. "Hermione Jean Granger was Harry's best friend along with my brother Ron, a Gryffindor at heart, and the brightest witch of her era. After everyone was dead, it was just me, her, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood. When Luna, my best friend, died, Hermione went a little mad. She created a ritual from scratch that would take me back and found a way to bring Harry back from the grave."

"How?" Lily asked desperately. "Harry is already born here. He is at Godric's Hollow with Remus, and I can't lose my or your version of my precious boy."

Ginny turned solemn and clutched her own hands together until it hurt. "On October 31st, the day of Harry's first death, the veil between the living and dead is thin. If we can bring him back and destroy the Horcruxes by then, he can destroy Voldemort instead of the baby version of him."

Lily gasped. "And you're sure of this?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but we don't have long. Three weeks till Halloween."

Mad-Eye Moody stood up, already missing his eye. "Why did you come so late then, girl? Call me harsh, but we already lost the twins to liars."

Ginny glared at him. This wasn't her version of Moody and it would do her damn well to remember that. "Because this is the day I died."

X

Ginny sat on the couch, furiously trying to braid her hair until it hurt. Bloody Dumbledore was still assigning shifts to people for the Horcrux like there was something more important to do.

"Ginny?" a soft voice said and Ginny blinked upon seeing Lily standing in front of her. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

Ginny nodded, forcing a smile. "About Harry, I presume?"

Lily laughed tiredly. "Well yes, of course, but not just about him."

Ginny patted the space beside her. "Sit down. I can't promise I'll sugar-coat it but I'll tell you what you ask for."

Lily sat down, curling up into the arms of the couch. "What were they like? Harry, Luna, your brothers?

"Luna was extraordinary," Ginny said slowly. "She believed in things nobody else did- nnargles for example, but she never got discouraged. She loved the thestrals and unicorns and she always believed things come back to you in the end. I loved—still do love—her. Luna was my best friend."

Lily stroked Ginny's hair slowly and talked until Ginny could breathe again. "How did she die?"

"Fenrir Greyback. He mauled her to death," Ginny said bitterly.

"And your brothers?" Lily asked, not discouraged by Ginny's rapidly falling mood.

Ginny smirked at that. "I had six. Bill and Charlie were the oldest. A curse-breaker and dragon tamer. Percy was a stick in mud but I love him, the twins drove mom made and Ron saved the world. Not exactly a boring family, right?"

Lily smiled wistfully at that."I've always wanted a big family. If your plan works, we aren't stopping at Harry this time."

Ginny closed her eyes at the mention at Harry. "He was always worried you wouldn't be proud of him. Harry, I mean. But you would have been. He was a much better person than I would have been in his place."

Lily's eyes were hungry as they took in this piece of information about her son. "It's crazy. I'm raising him right now, but you know him better than I will."

Ginny shook her head. "Your Harry won't grow up the way mine did. I'll make sure of it."

"What was your Harry like?" Lily asked softly.

"Harry was a Seeker, the youngest one in a century. A Gryffindor. He always saved people, even if it meant hurting himself. He was always so determined to do everything himself," Ginny said fondly.

"When was your wedding?" another voice called and Ginny saw James leaning against a wall, eyes misty.

Pushing her hair back, Ginny opened her mouth to answer, "When I turned eighteen. My parents were dead by then but I had plenty of brothers and Harry had Hermione. We managed and I wasn't letting him go."

"We're going to get your Harry back," James swore, crossing his hands over his heart.

Ginny smiled softly at the two of them. Harry was lucky, so lucky, to have parents like James and Lily. He deserved this. "Good, because I intend to get him back too. No matter what."

X

Narcissa Malfoy sat stiffly as she stared down Ginny from the other end of the table. It had been hard to arrange the meeting but Ginny had cunning, recklessness and a ton of desperation on her side.

"May I inquire to why I am here?" Narcissa said dangerously softly. "And more importantly, to who you are?"

Ginny leaned forward, meeting the blonde woman's eyes. "Nymphaque Creatum Draco. Narcissa, I'm from the future. You told me that in case I needed your help, and I do. It's to save Draco."

Narcissa gasped. "The future? How?"

"We lost against the Dark Lord," Ginny said bitterly. "And you told me you'd die before you let Draco become a Death Eater again."

Narcissa closed her eyes momentarily before sighing. "What can I do to help?"

Ginny grinned at that, reaching over to grasp the older womans help. "The Dark Lord has Horcruxes and I need your help to get rid of them."

X

Sirius stared bitterly at Kreacher and the still untouched Horcrux. "So, this is what my brother died for?"

Ginny nodded tiredly as Dumbledore reached over to pat Sirius's shoulder. "He died well, my boy. You should be proud of young Regulus."

Sirius snorted. "Proud? You think this is about pride? I thought he was a Death Eater. He never even came to me."

Ginny nodded at Sirius's words before speaking up. "It's not the time for regrets. He died for this. Make it worth it."

"I will," Sirius said darkly. "I'll make sure Voldemort pays."

X

Ginny woke up in her room at Sirius's bachelor pad, wincing at the pain in her neck and dull ache in her head. It had been another long, mostly sleepless night.

Slipping on a borrowed sweater of Lily's and a pair of slippers, Ginny made her way down to the the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Sirius cooking exhaustion evident in the circles under his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Sirius asked as Ginny sat down tiredly.

Ginny shook her head. "There's five days left till Halloween and we still are missing a Horcrux."

Sirius frowned, grabbing both of them a plate and sitting down beside Ginny. "Which one are we missing?"

Ginny took a bite of her food, chewing slowly as she recounted. "Dumbledore and Mad-Eye destroyed the Gaunt ring. You got the locket from Kreacher. McGonagall destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem in Hogwarts. James and Lily got - and I know Narcissa smuggled out the cup and the diary."

"I'm assuming you're getting the diary," Sirius said with a wince.

Ginny nodded. "It's mine to take care of."

"So what are we still missing?" Sirius asked, stealing a piece of Ginny's bacon. Ginny slapped his hand away.

"Same one as last time. The record-keeping book of the Orphanage. Tom was smart to do that. It was his way of showing how much better he was than everyone else and none of us expected he'd use any connection to his Muggle roots," Ginny said angrily.

Sirius sighed. "Do you know where it is?"

Ginny nodded, her anger fading. "In the old Dumbledore home. Tom was ruthless in his revenge."

Sirius cackled at that and Ginny reminded herself to breathe. It was hard when her past and future kept blending together. "Did Dumbledore get it?"

Ginny nodded and Sirius perked up. "Good. I can't wait to actually be a godfather for Harry this time. Not going to get thrown in Azkaban this time around hopefully."

"Good," Ginny said with a smile. "Both Harry's will love that."

X

Ginny stood in the Chamber of Secrets, surrounded by Basilisk fangs and blood. Getting in has been easy: Tom had taught her how to get in while he had possessed her and she had never lost it.

Getting the fang was harder. The basilisk had been sleeping but had woken upon their entry and it had taken all of their combined skill to take it down. Still, it was worth it. They were one step closer to getting Harry back.

"Ginny, are you ready?" Lily asked quietly, resting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny nodded, grabbing the offered fang from Dumbledore's gloved arm. Taking a deep breath, Ginny stared at the diary. It was just like she remembered from when a teenage Tom had stolen her hours and her mind, when he had made sure her hands would never feel clean again.

Ginny brought the fang down and the diary screamed and twisted until it fell onto the ground, lifelessly.

For the first time in years, Ginny felt free and the feeling only grew as a number of destroyed Horcruxes laying in the floor increased.

X

"Tomorrow's the day," James said softly as Ginny stared at him from across the Potter's dinner table. Baby Harry gurgled happily and Lily made a silly face at him.

"I can't wait," Ginny said firmly. "Harry will be so happy to meet you two."

Lily took Ginny's hand. "I hope you and Harry will visit often. After all, baby Harry needs a godmother."

Ginny grinned. "You want me to be the godmother for the baby version of my husband?"

"Why not?" James countered cheekily. "Nothing about our family is normal anyways."

Ginny smiled contently from the wave of happiness and warmth that traveled through her body when James called her a member of the family. "I'd love to be Harry's godmother."

"Good," Lily said. "I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyways."

X

Ginny woke up with the sun, roused Sirius from slumber, and apparated to the Order's headquarters.

Lily and James were already there, talking to each other softly. Remus and Sirius waved from the corner where they were chatting with Marlene McKinnon. Ginny waved back at Remus and Sirius, and she approached James and Lily.

"Harry's at Andromeda Tonks' house," Lily said before Ginny could even ask. Ginny nodded at that. Andromeda was a good choice to leave Harry with.

"Attention," Dumbledore called and Ginny gasped. It was time.

"Now, the ritual will go like this: a bit of Harry's blood will be poured into the bowl," Dumbledore continued. "Ginny will imagine him in her mind, as she is the only one of us who has met him. Then, she will say the chant that -Weasley has left for us."

Ginny nodded, trying to keep her breakfast from making an appearance. She couldn't mess this up now. Harry needed her.

Lily stepped forward and poured the blood in. The bowl was clear and Ginny closed her eyes to stop imagining Harry's blood spilling. This wasn't Harry's death. This was Lily using her sons blood to bring back her other son and Ginny was saving him. She could do this.

Ginny pictured Harry in her head while the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix linked arms. Black, messy hair; vivid green eyes; a lopsided grin. She was going to get her husband back.

Looking down at the paper written in Hermione neat handwriting, Ginny continued. "Rursus quod habere amisit adducere. Revoca puerum amamus."

As Ginny spoke, the air became tangible with magic until she was choking out the words. Lily stood, her back against the wall. She looked as though she was suffocating. Remus coughed up a storm. Ginny pressed on.

"Nos etiam animarum statera," Ginny screamed and a portal began to form. Ginny grasped an offered hand as she waited.

And then Harry appeared.

He didn't look dead. He looked alive and clean and he was standing in front of her, looking so proud it took her breath away.

"Gin," Harry breathed. "Did you succeed?"

"Of course I did, Potter," Ginny said teasingly. "I missed you."

Harry scooped her up in her arms. Ginny relaxed until she felt him tense up. Turning around, she saw what he was looking at. James and Lily Potter stood, looking alive and well.

"Hello, Harry," Lily said quietly, reaching over to stroke Harry's hair. "I look forward to getting to know you."

"I do to," Harry said. "But first, we have a job to do. Right, Gin?"

Ginny nodded resolutely. "We need to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

X

Harry and Ginny sat crouched behind the couch. In front of them, James Potter paced nervously.

"Do you want to go over the plan one more time?" Lily asked him softly, resting her head on his shoulder. James nodded.

"Okay," Lily said. "It goes like this: when Voldemort opens the door, Dumbledore will greet him, Polyjuiced as James. Voldemort will attempt to kill him and Albus will act dead before activating a portkey to safety. When Voldemort will go upstairs, Harry and Ginny will destroy him."

"And you three will remain in safety the whole time," Harry said, staring at them firmly.

Neither James or Lily looked happy at that, but they both nodded.

"Show time," Ginny said with a vengeful smile. "Get ready."

X

Nothing compared to the look on Harry's face when the door blew open. A mixture of fear, anger and resoluteness crossed his face.

The sound of pleading and an "Avada Kedavra" filled the room. Harry winced, half ready to stand up and fight. Ginny pulled him back down.

Voldemort stepped into the room, his red eyes flashing. As he started up the stairs, they sprang into action. Shooting up, Harry and Ginny set it with wands blazing.

Harry's eyes shone greener than ever and then he was screaming, "Avada Kedavra."

That's when the world went black.

X

Ginny woke up with a groan.

A dull ache throbbed in her hands from where she had put them up to shield herself from the impact and she could feel something sharp jabbing into the side of her knee, but she pulled herself up regardless, ignoring the pain. She had to find him. Harry had to be there, she had seen him!

Leaning on her non injured foot, Ginny hobbled forward. Lily and James were still knocked out, but their chests rose up and down steadily. Ginny shouldered on past where Dumbledore was bleeding lightly from a cut on his upper arm, ripping a piece of her robes and tying them around the area. Dumbledore could wait for now. Everyone could, as long as she could find Harry.

She passed Voldemort's body, more human in death then he had been in life. Without the Horcruxes, his death had been so painfully humane.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around and felt all the air leave her throat. There he was. Harry, with a scar on his forehead and scrapes on his knees and then she was staring and rushing towards him and then she was tangled up in his arms, breathing easily for the first time in forever.

"You did it," Harry breathed, tugging her closer into him.

Ginny laughed shakily. "We did it together. All of us, Hermione and Ron and Lily and James, and the two Orders."

Harry laughed against her and Ginny felt his chest rumble steadily. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny said and leaned in until she could capture his lips in hers.

X

Lily leaned into the couch, blowing on her still steaming cup of tea. "Ginny?"

"Hmm?" Ginny asked absentmindedly as she watched Harry make pancakes in the kitchen, batter dripping down his cheeks.

Lily laughed and shook her head amusedly. "Ah, the joys of young love. I was asking, since it's been awhile since we discussed this—"

James grimaced at the upcoming topic and Ginny shook her head tiredly. "I told you before. I'm not Harry, I don't need that kind of reminder. I got seventeen years with my parents and I know that it wouldn't be the same if I met them now."

Lily nodded, wrapping her arms around Ginny soothingly. "I understand, honey. Whenever you're ready."

Ginny smiled at Lily and James. "Thank you. Now, if I understand correctly, Harry had some leftover batter?"

James grinned mischievously. "If you had a food fight in mind, you're a little too late. Padfoot was being rather uncooperative and I was sure he wouldn't mind finding some in his pants. Fair game for waking up the tyke earlier."

"James!" Lily said through her laughter, clutching at her stomach. Ginny shook as the laughter overwhelmed her and she succumbed to it.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he came up to the still-laughing trio. "I made pancakes; anyone want?"

Lily laughed harder at that and Harry frowned. "What did I say wrong?"

Ginny smiled fondly, stretching to kiss Harry's cheek through her chuckles. "Nothing at all. Don't worry."

Harry grinned back lopsidedly and Lily and James threw their arms over both of them. Ginny felt something broken in her heart put itself back together.

 **X**

The door locked behind Ginny as she left the Potters' household. The book she had gotten was clutched in her hands and Ginny once again wished that the Potters had been home instead of her just letting herself in.

"Ginevra Weasley, you get back over here!" a voice called and Ginny barely had time to gasp before a small body rammed right into her.

Steadying herself from the shock, Ginny looked down to find a small girl blinking mischievously up at her.

"I'm so sorry!" someone said and Ginny looked up to find herself face-to-face with her mother for the first time in years.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Molly continued, clueless to the dilemma going on in Ginny's mind. "I think she's spent a little too much time with the twins."

"You have twins?" Ginny asked, stalling for time.

Molly laughed as she nodded. "Oh yes, seven children, two of them twins. I was just hoping to ask Lily if she would take Ginny in for a day."

Ginny breathed in deeply. "Lily's not home, I was going to talk to her but she wasn't there. I could babysit her if you want instead."

Molly beamed at that. "Would you mind, dear? You know, it's rather peculiar, but you and Ginny could pass for sisters. It's only the eyes… what a beautiful shade of blue."

Ginny tried to hold in her hysterics and she thought about the fake blue eyes she had to have to avoid attention. "What a coincidence."

Molly smiled again, patting Ginny's shoulder. "I'm happy James's cousin married such a lovely girl. It was James's cousin, right dear? I remember hearing they named their son for him. Why don't you come over to the Burrow and tell me about your meeting?"

"Are you sure?" Ginny questioned looking at both her younger self and her mother.

"Of course!" Molly exclaimed. "Why, I'm surprised we haven't met or exchanged names sooner! I'm Molly Weasley, and you are?"

Ginny took a deep breath again. "I'm Ginny Weasley and I have a long story to tell you."


End file.
